


Let's get Fishical

by Phrenotobe_Archive



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Body Modification, Conscription, F/F, F/M, Gen, Misandry, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe_Archive/pseuds/Phrenotobe_Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess seeks to understand the ways of Alternia and attempts to redefine culling while plotting against the Condesce's reign. Featuring several cullings, one scene of self-reflection, two or more pale relationships between sexy rebels, [REDACTED], and the death of a juggalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get Fishical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/gifts).



> My only real regret is that I could not possibly manage to include any more cat puns in the time allowed. In all seriousness, I am blown away by my giftee's fic and reading it for their Feferi headcanons made me up my pun game.

“Hey!” Feferi calls, with all the seductive cadence of a helium balloon squeaking as it loses air, “Hey, you two, stop that!” she calls again, and unwillingly, the blueblood puts him down.  
They meet on the beach under the cliffs, two opposing forces mid-way through a scrap, but when somebody dressed like an tropical alien sea creature calls a halt, it’s probably best to listen. Both sides are slightly bloody, fresh blood trickling from a cut over the curl-horned girl’s left eye. The brownblood wiggles his toes nervously in his socks and sandals as he edges further behind his friend.  


“What do you want, anyway?” the blueblood says, hands on hips and her focus only on Feferi while the rustblood watches, sinking very subtly into a stable position as she bends the rolled up width of her whip in her hands. The tealblood says nothing, listening and propping her hands over the top of her stick.  
“As your princess and future ruler I oarder you all to give me your names.”  
The tealblood sniffs at the question, her head tilting bright like a bird.  
“Do you have proof?” she says, her voice smooth and clear.  
Feferi’s fins twitch angrily, a momentary flash of pink membrane showing through the weighty partly-wet mass of her hair before they fold back against her jawbone.  
“I’m shore I do!” she says, thumping the golden fork into the sand with a wet chuff.  
The tealblood leans forward over her own prop for a moment, her nose twitching before she straightens up and grins, the movement of her mouth quick as a light switch from neutral to a set of bright dagger teeth.  


“Terezi Pyrope,” she offers, “Of the Scourge sisters, master FLARPers.”  
Hands now thrust into pockets and kicking a divot in the beach with the toe of her sneakers, the other one mumbles “Vriska,” before adding “Mindfang,” just a little bit louder.  
The lowbloods dip their heads, which only display their horns with greater ease.  
“Tavros Nitram,” the brownblood forces out of himself, fumbling over the palatial click. His friend gives him a good natured elbow in the side, saying her name clearly, though not without a begrudging squint at the other two, and gives everybody a wave of greeting, or possibly farewell, before starting to walk off.  
“Come back here!” Feferi yells, much louder than she really needs to, but she’s been told lowbloods have thick heads, so you have to go the extra fathom to get the information in. “No,” Aradia says, not unkindly, tugging Tavros along by his brilliant green sleeve. He laughs nervously, torn between leaving (preferable) and staying (mostly wise).  


“Are you fishing me?” Feferi says, and yanks her trident out of the sand, “I came here to parley between you!”  
Vriska puts a hand to her forehead, and Aradia turns smartly to face them all, her hand resting on the flare of her hip with Tavros spinning around her like a satellite. “I said no,” she says, shaking her head, “Get out of our brains, it’s not _for_ you.”  


There’s tension here, crackling in the air like the heavy fuzz of an oncoming storm.  
“Plaice,” Feferi asks, stepping forward, “I want to kelp.”  
Aradia shakes her head, long curls so much like Feferi’s own, a few strands hooked up around her horns beginning to tangle and split at the ends.  
“I don’t need help,” she says, “And definitely not from highbloods.”  
She keeps going, the boy bobbing along behind her like a captive balloon, twisting around to look at the highbloods behind him and back at her fluffy head as though he’s going to be hit by something at any moment. Vriska raises her hand to her head again, and Feferi catches it out of the corner of her eye.  
“No,” she says firmly, “Let them go.”  


TA: no aa  
TA: a priince22 ii2n’t a per2on, they’re a celebriity  
TA: and we all 2aiid a celebriity ii2 nothiing 2peciial   
TA: ju2t 2omebody you don’t know who get2 iin the way  
AA: i kn0w  
AA: i guess i l00k kind of like 0ne th0ugh  
AA: 0_0

“Why did you let them go?” Vriska complains, “I almost had them! They’re weak!”  
Feferi props one hand up on a hip.  
“Culling is about helping people,” she says, shaking her finger at them both, “Naut krilling indiscriminately.”  
“I was culling him to teach him a lesson,” the blueblood retorts, “He suuuuucks.”  
The tealblood trickles an amused giggle.  
Feferi steams, a flip-flop and splash away from stamping her foot and prodding them sharply with the pointy end of her symbol of office, and settles for slamming the flat of it into the offending troll’s ankle.  
“Hey, what do you think you’re playing at?” Vriska complains, hopping away only to turn right around and snarl in Feferi’s face while her friend continues to laugh. Feferi spins the trident upright and gestures under Vriska’s chin, the sharp points digging into the tender flesh there. “I’m not playing at anyfin, but you shore are,” She says, gently increasing the pressure until she’s had enough, taking a step back and patting the sore part where it dug in.  
“Perhaps you should stop,” Terezi advises, neither advancing or retreating.  
“Yes,” Feferi agrees, her smile bright and eager.  


AG: I can’t 8elieve her!!!!!!!!  
AG: Who do she think she IS? >::::(  
GC: 4 N4TUR4LLY BORN RUL3R  
GC: THOUGH 1 H4V3 H34RD 4 RUMOUR TH4T SH3 1S 4 CLON3   
AG: A fakey fake clone?   
AG: Is she not even a real princess now? ::::0  
GC: 1T 1S 4 RUMOUR >;]  
GC: 1 W1LL 1NV3ST1G4T3 1T L4T3R  
AG: Yeah, I want to know what her game is.

“Wait,” she says, yawning and showing off way more teeth than she needs to, “Paws. Go back, start ovepurr. You met who?”  
Terezi grins, trussed up in a red cape with a fetching dragon snout. She pulls it across her lower face, mysterious for all of a scant moment before her arm flings wide.  
“The princess of the deep!” she sings out, “A highblood who calls herself first in line to the throne.”  
She pulls her cape back around herself, inhaling through her nose with vigour.  
Nepeta, laying backwards and upside down with her feet in the air, shrieks with laughter and rolls away, flopping onto her front and reaching for some paper to mark on.  
“Oh come on!” she says, “I met lots of pawple who said their ancestor was impurrtant too.”  
She draws while she talks, a hunter-cat-troll with a big mass of hair and giant eyes, “Seadwellers say lots of things .”  
Terezi nods, sitting on the floor next to her with a bump.  
“When I talked to her she seemed very agreeable,” she offers, “She gave me her Trollian! I have put it in a very safe place.”  
Nepeta giggles, leaning to give Terezi an affectionate bump with her head. The motion is returned in good humour, practised enough that nobody bumps a horn.  
“Like where?” she says, reaching for a fresh color.  
“Trollchan,” Terezi replies, handing her a stick of red.  


> listen smartasses  
> anon aint back with proof yet  
> princesses have all kinds a protection on their devices  
> dont evven make me go into the kinds a glubbin morons you all are for believvin this is real

USER HAS BEEN BLOCKED FOR THIS POST.

There are too many messages to count - so many that Feferi considers abandoning her account and making a new one, just to avoid them - but that’s not what she got a chat program for, so she turns off her computer for a while and tries to think.  
And she does think, down in the deep, pressure folding over her like a hug.  
Being a princess is easy, since she is one all the time. Being a seadweller is like that too. There’s no real meaning to the latter - it’s something she is, rather than something she does. Down and down the spectrum, until somebody turns around and says ‘no’, bringing everybody up short.  
But maybe it does have meaning, she wonders, making a shape with her hands and blowing a bubble through it, Maybe there’s something she can do about it.  
The current system’s too full of things, she supposes, taking her time and picking up sea shells on the sea floor, crushing them in her strong fingers and following the creatures around easily until she gets hungry.  
Two sets of bones drift slowly downwards, one from each hand and touching light as feathers on the sand. Time isn’t precise down on the sea floor, Feferi’s heart beating so slowly that she can wait for it to thump and start to fidget in the gap, but if she wants to change things, she can’t really hang around.  


GA: H%  
CC: W)(at?  
GA: Im Sorry I Miss Typed  
GA: Uh  
CC: Do you need somefin?  
GA: I Just Thought  
GA: That Perhaps If You Were Not Too Busy  
CC: I dont sink I’m reely fis)(y at t)(e moatment...  
CC: Did you want to talk to me?  
GA: Yes I Wanted To Say Hello Perhaps  
GA: And Maybe Talk To You About Things  
CC: Water you mean?  
GA: I Have Never Seen The Sea  
GA: Could You Tell Me More About It  
GA: Or Aboat It  
CC: 38D  
CC: S)(OR-------------------E!!

The problem, it seems, is that there is a lot that Feferi also doesn’t know. Oh she knows the cycles of the moon and the other one, broken in half but still tugging at the waves when it comes in on the eliptic, and what’s safe to eat, and what causes audiotorial hallucinations, and the ways they cross over, but what she knows about surface trolls is slim to nothing.  
There’s places to find out about it of course - the regular internet is no help, filled with page after page of empirical propaganda about duty and pseudoscience about castes that don’t hold up if you squint too hard, but trolltube has a few gems among the strife deck unboxings, cooking tutorials, and uploads of opening themes for wiggler shows. There are impassioned rants about the state of things from every color on the spectrum with a webcam and half a script, all angry, or scared, or wanting to lay down their thoughts before conscription ships land near their hives. She gets half way through an oliveblood’s channel before it’s all taken down, and has to sit and think about why. Words like casteism, classism, segregation and privilege. She’d like to make her own videos, but she doesn’t know what to do and doesn’t know what to say. The language is pretty specific, too, but she learns with free time she’s been afforded by dint of her hue.  


For the first time in her life, she is ashamed of herself and scared of lowbloods. What if they treated seadwellers like seadwellers treated them? Would that be the revolution that Alternia needs? If it is, then she’ll do well to change the example seadwellers are showing. She wishes she could apologize for every moment, every negative aside she’s ever said thoughtlessly in the company of others. It’s hard to sleep, after that.  


CA: no you see fef  
CA: you are one a the people directly in charge here  
CA: wwhat you say goes   
CA: so wwhen you go about tellin evveryone cullin means somefin different  
CA: just gotta drum it in harder is all   
CA: so basically its all a them not gettin it   
CA: not you

Feferi has called him a moirail for years, and there’s not many people willing or able to withstand the pressure of office or of the depths, and he’s spent a lot more time studying for ascension day and a lot more time being around people. She’d usually accept his opinions as truth, but lately has got more and more aware that the things he’s been saying have been just a little bit out of line with what she’d find acceptable. She never noticed the change, but now it starts to chafe a little when he brings it up.  


“Never ascribe ta cunnin’ what you can adequately describe with malice,” he says grandly, quoting from somewhere by the way he makes his voice do a thing, taking off one set of rings and putting on another. “I nearly got one of my horns broke today, them lowbloods just keep on comin up with new ways ta mess up my hair and i think one of them might’a been trying to break off my horns.”  
He tugs at the tuft, preens like a fantail-wingbeast, and pouts at his reflection in her mirror. “If I meet her again it’s gonna be curtains,” he adds, “for her an fer everyone she knows.” 

GA: Are You Sure He Realizes The Content And Context Of His Detailed Explaination  
CC: Not reely 38(   
CC: I figured )(e was ocray about it all but I keep eeling t)(at )(e doesn’t LIST----EN!  
CC: )(e’s told me a lot of t)(ings aboat w)(y )(e )(ates landwellers. 38  
CC: But t)(en keeps on being a FIS)(OCRIT--------E!  
GA: Well  
GA: Not To Be Forward  
GA: But  
GA: I Could Auspicize Between The Two Of You  


Kanaya spends a lot of time talking and smoothing down ruffled nerves at her console on the countdown toward the generation’s conscription ships landing. Since then, she’s introduced Feferi in a round-about way to most of her friends, in part because though they’re scattered across the world and because in a desert, there’s not an amazing amount of things to do after her plants are watered. On her own, Feferi’s found a few more pals, and brave ones too. She doesn’t really fault Terezi’s actions, thinking it’s actually pretty funny, and likes to bombard her with what ifs about the legal system, which Terezi seems to know back to front. She’ll spend a term in the terror corps of the scout ships like all newly-conscripted tealbloods before she’s allowed to select her own career, but her trolltube channel that updates with legal queries has caught attention, so she’s going to be on a fast track to promotion if she gets through it alive.  


CC: Glub glub!  
CC: So w)(at if somebody accused me of treason 38D  
GC: 4R3 TH3Y TH3 3MP3R3SS  
CC: No!   
GC: TH3N YOU 4R3 F1N3  
GC: >:]  
CC: )(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e)(e   
CC: And if a rustblood doesn’t want to be a soledier?  
GC: TH3N TH3Y 4R3 CULL3D  
CC: 38O  
CC: NO!  
GC: Y3S  
GC: 4 T3RM 1S F1FT33N SW33PS FOR 3V3RYON3  
GC: 1T 1S TO B3 F41R   
GC: NO SP3C14L TR34TM3NT 1N TH3 FL33T >:[  
CC: but t)(at’s not acuttly fair   
CC: treating everyone like t)(at is only making t)(ings get worse!  
CC: i’m going to C)(ANG----------------------E IT!!!  
GC: 1 DONT TH1NK TH4T 1S POSS1BL3  
CC: GLUB GLUB GLUB siiiiiiiig)( 38(  
CC: I’m telling you I can do it.  
GC: YOUR M3THODS 4R3 H4ZY 4T B3ST  
GC: YOU W1LL B3 OV3RTURN1NG 4 SYST3M TH4T H4S B33N 1N PL4C3 LONG3R TH4N SOM3 H1GHBLOODS H4V3 B33N 4L1V3  
GC: 1 WOULD L1K3 TO NOT B3 1N 4 SH1P FOR TH4T LONG  
GC: BUT 1TS DOUBTFUL YOU W1LL SUCC33D

Time flies by faster than a wink. All of Feferi’s plans are still baking while she forces herself out to make connections and participate in the sharp, noisy world above. The mustardblood she’s been talking to in his upswings starts getting more and more hard to reach as ascension comes up.  
Feferi stews over it for a long time, looking for a workaround. She gets to know his friend, who begrudgingly admits that maybe Feferi is trying, and they work together to get her into the machinists, callused fingertips earned through digging turned toward delicate electronic work getting covered in solder burns. A half sweep later, she can assemble the required circuits required for the test to get in - and do them all in three quarters of the required time. Hobbyists can probably do it in half of that, but she’s not doing it for fun. Aradia keeps going, sleeping over at Sollux’s house and soldering a circuitboard all up before ripping the pieces apart cathartically to do it over again.  


CC: O)( come on!  
CC: T)(ey don’t cut anyfin off any more I c)(ecked wit)( an actus)(oal maintenance troll.  
TA: thank2 ff  
TA: ii feel 2o rea22ured ju2t let me kiick back wiith a 2weet-a22 hiit of miind honey and forget everythiing  
TA: they’re 2tiill goiing two plug thiing2 Iiintwo my BRAIIN   
CC: I know!   
CC: If I cod c)(ange t)(at too I would. I’m reel s)(ore aboat it too.  
TA: ii gue22 ii can 2end you a lot of emaiil2  
CC: And I’m going to read all of clam!! 38D   
TA: whiile ii’m flyiing a ravagescourger cla22 agaiin2t my wiill through the eternal voiid  
CC: Did you )(ave to say t)(at? 38(  
TA: ye2

Feferi pulls on other people, trying to help them positively instead of letting herself drift away as their tastes change. The people she’s met through online interaction are getting older now, developing into adulthood while she stays small.  
Her muscles might be tested against oceanic current and pressure, stronger than polytension-weaved wire, but Terezi is half a head taller and beginning to grow into her wrist bones as she raises her arm to proclaim her objection.  
Vriska binges on spy movies, downloads and prints most of the test papers for the intelligence corps, and fills half of them before getting bored; When she remembers them, a month before the ships come, she finds out that they’re passing grades and she’s all out of other options. Insufferable though she may be at times, Feferi promises to keep in touch with everyone.  


She gets a berth on Her Imperial Condescension’s sister ship, the Hypatia, mostly to keep her out of the way but where she’ll be collecting all of her friends to keep them safe. Sollux, as the descendant of the very helmsman to power the flagship of the fleet, is selected and installed there. The old Helmstroll is unnervingly withered and subsisting on nothing but reviver drugs. They die in the medical bay just as they’ve been put in a temperature-adjusted maintenance hull; born, lived, and now dead in slime.  
Aradia is assigned to the ship and the upkeep of the helmsman as Sollux’s moirail, with extra weight to her claim when she’s marked down as Feferi’s kismesis. Though in private they’re kind of half-hearted about it, as there’s not a lot of way to build rivalry on a ship where endangering the heiress is a cullable offense, they settle into a nice rhythm. Aradia’s taste in obviously pointed sassbacks tend to run in the vein of ‘Your face’, and Feferi hates hating anyone unless she’s been pushed, so they resort to watching movies of dubious quality while Sollux joins in with commentary through a speaker, and they throw dehydrated corn husks bits at each other.  


CA: see fef wwe keep talkin about this same thing   
CA: cant wwe just drop it for a bit  
CA: i just wwant to talk to you about somethin that isnt fuckin shitbloods  
CA: let em get together an givving em long holidays and they just start yellin about things  
CC: T)(is is t)(e last time I will say t)(is.   
CC: W-E AR-E NOT B-ETT-ER T)(AN ANYBODY!!!!!   
CC: GLUB. >38(   
CA: pshh   
CA: hemospectrum begs to differ   
CA: wwe aint got any reasons to benefit from this  
CA: if anythin its jeopardizing my position if green an lowwer can apply for command  
CA: its gonna take ovver a fourscore for em to realize my ability and bump somebody off anywway  
CC: -----ERIDAN!  
CA: WWHAT  


Kanaya arrives from medical training with a weary eye and a limp, having seen a few sweeps of heavy fighting in the forward fleet before being personally selected by Feferi herself; she’s under watch for a few perigees (being a jadeblood out of the caverns makes you stick out) before being called harmless. Being bad at computers takes talent that she’s cultivated for quite a while and she’s welcomed warmly with a kiss on the cheek. Terezi and Nepeta follow in short order, with an astounding collection of scars between them, and years fly by while the protected list on the shipboard intranet grows longer, from three, to five, to ten, to seventeen all told.  


An accident claims one or two; Latnah was loyal but not even a trained seamstress like Kanaya could fit her parts back together, and Nordez was too loose with their tongue; The first highblooded loss required a new priest from the chantry chapel fleet and Terezi wasn’t sorry despite the demerit and subsequent reduction in rank; not even a little.  
Eridan was, posted to another ship, but did his level best to get into command through any means necessary until he was booted off for being a murderous nuisance to everybody beneath his blood color in a position of executive power, and ended up re-attached to Feferi’s as a favour despite her better judgement. 

AA: turn 0n y0ur cameras  
TA: no  
AA: c0me 0n d0nt sulk at me in that gunk this is neat  
TA: what ii2  


Aradia brandishes a lock of long, curly hair even more wiry and stubborn than the rest at his camera pickups.  
“I’ve got a white bit,” she says, “I’m going ghost.”  
Sollux glugs in his nutrient tank and requests the hatch on the tank to be opened for a better look, four walls and a small display screen on the outside of his habitation crammed with life signs. He’s lucky it’s a brand new model; the old one couldn’t even handle colored text. Aradia dials the hatch open and rolls on her toes while she waits for the seals to pop.  
The tank top is folded back on an arm neatly up into the roof on an extending hinge; he hauls his head and shoulders out of his home for all but ten days a half-sweep, and rests oozily on the lip of his tank on his forearms while pale green nutrient liquid drips down his face.  
“I can’t see,” he comments.  
She fetches a square of cloth to wpe off with, and he leaves it hanging on the side while he squints in the machinery light.  
“No wake-up alarm, A.A?” he says blearily.  
“Special request to my hate girlfriend,” Aradia replies, lifting the lock of hair again and tucking it behind her horn, “Wanted to disrupt propulsion and non-vitals for a bit.”  
“Nice,” he manages around a yawn, “Well, you’re going white early i guess.”  
“Come on Sollux, I’m seventeen,” she says, taking the opportunity to put her palm on his cheek.  
“Sure, and I’m a night dropper,” he returns, his sticky fingers touching her forehead, “That’s not old.”  


GA: So I Guess It Didnt Go Well  
CC: No it seariously did naug)(t.   
GA: Are You Sure You Still Want To Do It  
CC: Yes, I’m s)(ore.  
GA: I Guess Ill Tell Everyone Who Needs To Know  
CC: T)(ank you.  


They make the plan short, to be executed within the next half-sweep. The simpler it is, the easier it’ll be to do it, and the less people they have to tell. The number of contacts in the list is nowhere near a ship full and definitely not big enough to call a proper rebellion, though it ebbs and flows just a bit with transfers, new recruits and untimely deaths. It’s too precious to let anything leak.  


On his last night alive, Eridan takes his usual evening route to the mess hall, and is taken short by the dark shape standing in the doorway midships who calls him by his forename. It takes a moment or two to rev up their weaponry, a plausible oversight, but one that allows for the suspiciously convenient ship-wide blackout of all the camera systems.  


Eridan shoots first - as a marksman he’s among the best - but misses his target as he dodges out of the way of their weapon, which cuts into him jaggedly at the bend in the corridor as he is backed into the locked blast doors and has nowhere else to run. His screams fall quiet as the power starts to come back online, Terezi and Feferi moving swiftly through the corridor to catch up to the scene.  
“Do we have enough time?” Feferi asks.  
“Yes,” Terezi replies, stopping short at the scent of two colours mingling in the air, “Oh my god!” 

“He shot me first,” Kanaya points out, a hand clamped to her waist on one side and still dripping from where the cauterized wound from the blast re-opened as she moved.  
“Are you going to live?” Terezi asks, turning to take in the rest of the scene.  
“I have survived slightly worse things,” she says ambivalently, still abuzz with adrenaline, “Glad to serve,” she adds, tapping her free hand to her head in a limp salute.  
“Well, we haven’t got much time before onboard recordings are back up!” Feferi says, and pats Terezi on the shoulder. The tealblood’s hand rests on Kanaya’s cheek to pap it fondly, a soothing brush over her cheek with her thumb.  
“You did very well,” she murmurs.  
“Plaice help her to the bay and sea her patched up, Pyrope! Sturgeon Khayti will know where everytfin is. Then go to Under-Ravager Mission Second Canads and tell them they are now Acting Ravager-Commander Canads until I get the paperwork inked,” Feferi pauses for breath, listening to Kanaya’s hoarse wheezing as she notes the lights becoming brighter, “Then a general alert on Musclebeast Party Town to clam it.”  
She pauses a moment to tap her forehead against Kanaya’s lightly, nudging her with her nose. “Thank you,” she murmurs, before turning away. A tiny light on a wall-mounted system finally blinks back into phosphorescence to signal full power.  
“AND WHAT HAPPENED HERE?” she bellows, now standing over parts of what once were Eridan.  
“We were assailed by unknown trolls from the vents,” Kanaya says before she’s led away, “I tried to stop them, but they killed my superior officer...”  
“Whale, send somebody to clean this up!”  


“I hope you’re happy with yourself, AA,” Sollux mutters, resting his chin on her parting and his hand on her shoulder.  
“Oh yes indeed I am,” she says, throwing her arm over his shoulders in return.  
A klaxon begins to sound, first far off and then again on a delay just outside the Helmsman chamber.  
“Did anything happen?” he asks, turning his head toward the door, “I mean if they can’t deal with my social life for like five minutes...”  
“If it did, I didn’t know about it,” Aradia says smugly, “Thanks to her letting me see you, I’m not culpable one bit.”  
“Nice,” Sollux says, “See you around, AA.”  
Grumpily, he begins to sink back into the slime.  


CC: )(ow Is )(e?  
AA: d0ing alright   
AA: i may have missed him a little bit  
CC: And w)(at about t)(e mess?  
AA: 0ut 0f the airl0ck! 0u0  
CC: T)(e searc)( parties?  
AA: fl0undering badly   
CC: 38D  
CC: Do you still want to do movie nig)(t?  
AA: yes but can we bring friends n0w  
AA: kanaya hasnt seen game 0f culls  
AA: its terrible  
CC: O)( no!  
CC: Yes, bring )(er around if s)(e’s up and aboat.  
AA: 0kay then  


Feferi kicks her feet in her chair, just slightly too high off the deck for her heels to rest on the floor. She puts her signature on the new Ravager-Commander’s promotion papers and slips it into an envelope, before bringing over a star map to check up on fleet movements. They’re several parsecs away from the Condescension’s own ship, and there’s going to be a link up between the two in another sweep or so. If Feferi is wise, she’ll avoid meeting her directly - but why waste time while her friends will still be around to see her ascend?  


\--cuttlefishCuller began trolling )(erImperiousCondescension--  
CC: )(i!  
CC: I can’t wait to sea you.  
)(IC: yo what   



End file.
